Strife's Story
by DNAngelFangirl
Summary: Strife is known as the Daughter of Chaos since she is the daughter of Discord. This tells her tale from the beginning of the rule od Celestia up until present. What sort of adventures does she encounter? Read and find out! Rate and reviews are appreciated! Rated T for mild violence and language. Enjoy!


Prologue

"Dad! Dad!" I cried happily as I ran into the throne room.

My father turned his head towards me as a kind and caring smile spread upon his face. He stepped down from his throne and hovered to me as we met in the middle of the room. Bending down, he picked me up in his arms and spun in a few circles, still hovering, as my laugh echoed throughout the room.

"There you are!" my father said as he stopped spinning, placing me on the floor. "I was beginning to wonder what my little girl was doing."

"Dad! Look what I can do!" I closed my eyes, held out my arms bent at my elbows, and focused. After a second, I felt a bit of power form in my chest and make its way to my hands. In a flash, there was an empty glass sitting in my hands and a small cotton candy cloud floating above that. A dark brown liquid, known as 'chocolate milk', fell from the cloud and filled the glass from the top down.

"My, my!" my father smiled wide. "You did it! I'm so proud of you."

"It's for you, dad," I said, holding the glass up to him as the cloud disappeared.

"Are you sure I can have this?" he took the glass from my hands as I nodded in reply. He placed his lips on the rim of the cup and tilted his head back, drinking the liquid. "This is the best chocolate milk I've ever had! Much better than I could ever conjure. You are my daughter."

I smiled wide as he ruffled my white hair. "So, what are we going to do today, daddy?"

"Well, since you've began to create your own chaos," my father began. "I was thinking that we could take a flight into Ponyville and have you practice a bit more there."

I looked up at him with big eyes. "Really?" I asked, practically shaking with excitement.

"Of course! We can!" He hovered parallel to the floor and tapped my nose with one of his bird claw fingers. "Go get your things ready to go. We'll leave once you're ready."

"Okay!" I began to fly to my room as he sat upon his throne once again.

I never made it out of the throne room.

Instead, the doors burst open as two Alicorn's walked into the room. One of them, which I assumed to be the elder sister, had a white coat and a flowing mane, colored with four colors: light blue, light pink, light purple, and light green. Her Cutie Mark resembled that of a sun with eight spokes. The other had a dark blue coat and a short, light blue-violet mane, unlike her sister's. Her Cutie Mark resembles a moon inside of a very dark blue splotch with other very dark blue circles around it. She was smaller than her sister.

"Discord!" the white one addressed my father in a threatening tone.

"Well, if it isn't Celestia and Luna?" my father flew to the white mare, circling her. "How have you been?"

"Stop all this chaos at once!" the one called Celestia spat. "All of this nonsense is making everypony insane!"

I noticed the other mare, Luna, glance over at me. As she looked me over, I backed away slowly until I hit the wall. What were these pony's doing here?

"Nonsense?! My dear, this is beauty!" my father flew up to the throne, hovering just above it, and extended his arms. "This is pure happiness!"

"It is not!" Luna walked forward. "Stop this now or else!"

"Or else what?" my father retorted.

Both Alicorn's began to shoot beams of magic from their horns, all aimed at my father. As usual, he ditched each and every one swiftly. Unfortunately, Celestia used a spell, causing my father to freeze right where he was, with the exception of his mouth and eyes.

I ran forward, tears blurring my sight. "Stop it!" I cried. "Please don't hurt him!"

"Strife!" my father cried. "Stop!" I didn't listen. I kept running to him.

Luna turned around to face me and her horn began to shine brightly. I didn't stop as she fired a beam of magic my way. I tried to avoid it, but I was too slow. It hit me in the left eye and I cried out in pain, flying backwards until I hit the wall.

"STRIFE!" my father yelled. "Don't hurt her! She has nothing to do with this!"

"She tried to interfere." Luna turned back to my father.

I felt tears streaming down my face as I held my wounded eye. Luckily, I didn't lose eyesight, but I found out the beam left a major cut beginning below my eyebrows and ending below my eye. Removing my hand, I found a small pool of blood had formed in my palm. I heard my father roar and I looked up.

Dear Sweet Chaos! The sisters were using the Elements of Harmony to turn my father slowly into stone!

"Dad!" I cried.

"Strife!" he replied as the stone slowly made its way up his body. "I need you to get out of here! Now! Run as far as you can and hide!" I stayed still. "GO!"

I clumsily stood up and ran out the doors to my room. I gasped at the sight of the other draconequus' bodies that littered the floors of the halls. Those Alicorn's must have done this! But I couldn't focus on that now. I needed to get out of the castle!

Entering my room, I snapped as my entire wardrobe and belongings-minus the bed, vanities, and other furniture-shrunk down and fir into one of my bags. I wrapped the black cloak my father gave me around my body and grabbed my doll. It was the one my father had bought me a long time ago-around 200 years ago, I think-at a shop in Canterlot. I'll treasure it forever. I grabbed my bag and, kicking the window open, flew out of the castle.

_'I love you, Strife'. _My father's voice echoed in my head. '_Promise you won't forget me?'_

"I promise!" I cried as I flew further away. I noticed the scenery returning to its non-chaotic state. That was the sign that almost made me break down into tears right then and there.

My father was gone.

I landed in a tree in the Everfree Forest and concealed myself within it. My father told me not to go into here, ever, but I had no other choice. My dad was turned into stone by two Alicorn sisters and I could have ended up like him if I didn't get out of there.

"Dad…" I began to sob uncontrollably as I curled up into a ball, holding my doll close. I kept thinking about the great times we've had, trying to cheer myself up, but to no avail. I just couldn't do it.

Eventually, sleep fell over me. I kept seeing flashes of my father from my memories. "No… Dad!" I kept screaming, but he never answered. The last vision was of his face when I last saw him.

A tear fell from his cheek.

"NO!" I screamed as I sat up. I was still in my tree and everything was normal. No chaos. My eye stung and I felt my wound: it had scabbed, but it was sure to leave a scar.

"Hello?" I heard someone call. I found a small hole in the branches and leaves and decided to see who was there.

There was a unicorn standing there. She was looking up into the tree with her big greyish-blue eyes showing confusion. Her coat was the color of lavender with freckles on her cheeks and a mane colored crimson red and the bottom half was pulled lazily into a bun. Her bangs hung off either side of her face and her tail was left in its natural curled look. Her Cutie Mark was a pencil drawing a heart on a sketch pad. She had a saddle bag on her back with a paintbrush, pen, and pencil hanging out of it a bit.

"Is anyone up there?" she asked as I backed up against the tree trunk. "I won't hurt you. I was just coming out here to see if there was anything good I could sketch and I heard a cry."

Was she to trust? If I revealed myself, would I be turned in? Would this unicorn run off screaming for help? I kept on thinking of the possibilities. I finally landed on a decision: reveal myself.

"Hello." I said as I slowly descended from the tree, pulling my hood off my head.

"Oh," the pony looked me over. "You look like you've been through a lot." She looked at my eye and gasped. "What happened to your eye? Are you alright?"

"I am fine." I replied.

"Okay." She smiled. "My name is Starlight. What is yours?"

I swallowed hard. "Strife…" I muttered.

"Excuse me?" she asked, obviously not hearing my name clearly.

"Strife." I replied.

Her eyes went wide and she took a step back. "Wait. _You're _Strife?! The daughter of Discord?!"

"Yeah, and?" I crossed my arms.

"No one has ever met the daughter of Chaos personally except for a select few! Rumors have been going around. Ever since Discord had been turned into stone yesterday, no one has seen you."

"I ran away. I had to. If not, I'd be dead." I replied.

"Well, it's good you're alive." Starlight smiled.

"So you are going to turn me in now, right?" I asked.

"No. You're not wanted." That news surprised me. "In fact, the princesses think you ran far away and don't think of you as a threat."

I growled. "Princesses?"

"Yes. Princess Celestia and her sister Princess Luna have taken over the throne."

So this is what happened. Those Alicorn's have taken the throne from my father! The chaos he created was beautiful and perfect! And those two took it away!

"So what do you think?" I heard Starlight say.

"What?" I snapped out of my daze.

"I said, if you want you can stay with me until you get old enough to care for yourself." She said.

What? Never in my 300 years of living has a pony asked for me to stay with them for ANY amount of time! This made me happy, kind of.

"Sure," I replied.

"It's settled! Come on! Let's get back to my house and I'll prepare you some food." Starlight turned around and walked off. I flew low and hovered next to her. I didn't want to be seen.

"So, exactly how old are you, if you don't mind me asking." Starlight asked.

"300," I replied. "But since I'm a draconequus, I look like I'm thirteen."

"You've been around for a while, huh?" the unicorn replied.

"Yes. And how old are you?"

"I am eighteen."

"And your Cutie Mark?"

"I've always loved to draw. One day, I woke up with this thing! I've been drawing ever since. I also have taken up painting too."

"Nice."

We arrived at Starlight's house: she resided in Ponyville. Her house was like everypony else's: a two story small house. It was painted a light tan color and had a brown roof. When I saw the brown color, it reminded me of chocolate milk. Which reminded me of my father. I held back the tears in my eyes and went inside the house.

"Let me get you something to eat. Make yourself at home." Starlight placed her bags on the floor and walked into the kitchen. I took a spot on her couch and laid down on it, letting my eyes close.

I was glad there was one pony out there who was willing to take me in during my time of need.

* * *

**A/N: The first installment of my new fanfic! Yes, it's an MLP: FIM one, so don't judge me!**

I've always loved Discord, so I got the idea to make him have a daughter. Her name is Strife (duh!) and she is known as the Daughter of Chaos. I'll post a pic soon of her, as well as a humanized one. Be warned, the draconequus version may be bad, so don't hate. The inspiration came from listening to "Daddy Discord" countless times.

Anyone kind of recognize Starlight? She's a ponyfied version of me! I had to go through a lot to figure out her name. Pic soon!

MLP: FIM (c) Lauren Faust

Strife and Starlight (c) me


End file.
